


Without the Mirror

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dark, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: After watching Shadow Link sacrifice himself, Vio couldn’t help but feel guilty. But at least Shadow came back...sort of.





	1. Recovery is a Slow Process

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Link’s are four in this one and they’re all eighteen. Their father is mentioned occasionally but never actually shown.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

Vio was slowly disconnecting from them. He was devoting more and more time to his room. He was beginning to be more quieter, and when he wasn’t in his room, he looked exhausted, and when ever someone would try to hold a conversation with him, he would space off, and when one of the others brought him back to reality, he would blink, be really confused and then apologize before asking them to repeat what they had just said with the empty promise of paying more attention next time.

Blue had noticed. Red had noticed. Green had noticed. And they all knew why.

Vio was grieving. He was mourning the loss of Shadow Link, and no one else was. They still weren’t sure what to think about Shadow Link, and they felt somewhat guilty, but they hadn’t really known him the way Vio had, leaving Vio as the only person in what was probably the entire world to really, truly miss Shadow Link and mourn his loss. 

And while the other three didn’t really understand, they knew it was hard on Vio and they understood that they just couldn;t understand what he was feeling and going through with the two’s weird relationship. So they let the purple hero grieve in peace and quiet. They accepted his apologies and excuses, they let him lock himself in his room and ignore them for a while until after a while, he would come out and then they would share conversations with him and try to cheer him up, and they’d ask what was wrong, and if Vio said he didn’t want to talk about it, they didn’t press, because this was difficult for him, they just let him know that they were there if he needed it. It was a cycle—Vio would lock himself in his room for a while, occasionally they’d knock and ask him if everything was alright, if he needed anything, etc. and then they’d leave him alone and eventually, Vio would come out, seeking for some company and Blue would remark on his social skills and Vio would retort with a sarcastic comment, and Red would be thrilled to see Vio out of his room, and Green would make some joke and Vio would give a half-hearted smile worst case scenario or a genuine laugh best case scenario. 

They were all patient with him. And then, a while had passed, and the cycle was repeating for the twelfth time and something changed. When Red came downstairs to make breakfast, Vio was sitting at the table, reading and waiting.

Red had been really happy. “Usually it takes you two or three days before you talk to us!” He had exclaimed when he heard Vio’s “Good morning.”

Vio had shrugged. “I needed company.” He had gotten company the day before, but then he woke up and decided he actually needed to talk to someone.

Blue had come into the kitchen next, to talk to Red and he had just barely started his greeting when he froze and saw Vio at the table, with a book in hand. At first he thought Vio had done something really stupid. He had started doing some research—although pretty reluctantly but his worry made him do some weird things—and came to the conclusion that it was totally possible Vio had began to suffer from depression, and while he was by no means an expert, he knew that sometimes, when someone suffered from a mental illness, their mind wasn’t in the best place, and that could lead to the person doing some stuff that they could only regret later. So, when he got into the kitchen, he asked, “What happened?” And tried not to let the panic show.

Vio had looked at him. “I walked downstairs,” he said.

Red looked at Blue, oddly.

“I mean, why is he down here?” He gestured to Vio, looking at Red. Red just smiled and shrugged before getting back to what he was doing and Vio was all, “What? Am I not allowed to be down here anymore?”

And at that point Blue realized that Vio hadn’t overdosed on some pills, or thrown himself out of a window, and he wasn’t gushing blood or had any broken bones—he was just sitting down, reading, at the table.

And then Green came downstairs and had to do a double take when he saw Vio, just sitting and reading and waiting. He quietly admitted to him—although the other’s heard anyway, but they didn’t comment on it—that the reason he was down there was also because he needed to talk to Green.

And that was how it happened. Green was in Vio’s room, sitting next to the purple clothed hero on his bed, waiting for him to speak.

“I’m sure you’re already aware of this, but I’m going to tell you now, anyway; I’m gay.” Vio wasn’t looking at him, but at his own lap, fiddling with his hands, slightly scared to look up at Green.

 

Green tried to act surprised. “What? I never would have guessed. This is shocking.” His tone sounded sarcastic. He realized he was an awful liar and Vio smiled at the pathetic attempt.

“Yeah, I figured you already knew. And you’ve probably also figured out that I...harbored some feelings for Shadow Link...the two of us were in some sort of relationship.”

“Well, that makes sense. He had his arm around you a lot. Blue pointed out you had hickies on your neck before the two of us fought. And Shadow Link did kiss you in front of us.”

Vio shivered at the memory. It was true—the three had been standing right there and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest while he tried to think of some way to avoid conflict that he knew was going to happen, and then Shadow had wrapped an arm around his waist and made him turn and then there was a soft, warm mouth pressed against his. Vio remembered, it was one of his favorite memories, Shadow had been so strangely gentle at that moment and then he nipped Vio’s lip and his tongue was in his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and finding the purple hero’s own tongue before he had pulled away from him and looked at Vio with that...hungry look in his eyes—thinking about his eyes made Vio feel warm. While he talked to Green, he could almost feel the warm breath on his ear as Shadow Link promised him that there was much more where that came from if he managed to kick Green’s ass, and he had been true to his word later that same day.

“Yeah...he did. He wasn’t very good at hiding his affection. Anyway, again, you probably already know, but the reason I’ve been in my room, ignoring you guys is because...”

“You miss him,” Green finished. “You’re hurting.”

Vio felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Yeah...I didn;t want to bother you guys with it, so I just thought I’d wait for it to pass.”

“Has it passed?” Green asked.

Vio looked at the wall behind Green, where his shadow fell on the wall. He wondered if maybe Shadow could hear him, talking with Green, but he doubted that was the case. “Not really...It’s coming in waves and sometimes it’s more manageable than others. Sometimes it feels like I’m drowning in an ocean, but there isn’t any ocean I’m actually in so I can’t swim up to breathe.”

“Geez...are you okay, Vio?”

He shrugged and sighed. “I don’t know...I really miss him. I hurt him, you know. A part of me wonders if when he died he was still angry. I watched him die and I didn’t even apologize or tell him I loved him. What if he thought I didn’t love him?” Vio remembered his last night in the fire temple, laying in bed with the boy who could almost be his lover if only they had a chance. Shadow had told him over and over again that he loved him, that he loved him so much, that he didn;t ever want to be away from Vio, that the two were going to rule the world and they’d be together and happy, and did he mention how much he loved Vio? Because he really, really loved Vio and he needed to know that. But he hadn’t ever said it back. Every time Shadow said it, Vio found some way to avoid saying it, because he didn’t want to admit to himself that he was hopelessly in love with the same boy who had kidnapped his princess, who had encouraged him to kill Green, who had hurt his father and tried to burn down his country and who, for all he knew because what did he really know, could easily have been planning his death as they spoke?

“Well...” Green didn’t have an answer. “It’s okay, Vio. I’m sure he forgave you in the end. I don’t think he’d want the last thing on his mind to be how angry at you he was.”

“Last.” Because Shadow could never have another thought, never share another thought with Vio, he couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t live, he couldn’t love Vio anymore. He couldn’t even hate him. “Well, I wouldn’t have to worry about it being his last thought if I hadn’t done it,” he huffed. But he couldn’t be upset, how could he even be upset, how dare he feel upset when he had hurt Shadow LInk so easily and now he couldn’t be upset anymore? Shadow couldn’t be happy anymore either. “I just...feel terrible for what I did. And it’s so weird because I knew him for what, two days?”

“Three, kind of.” Green sighed and hugged Vio. “It’s okay. I’m sure he knows how you feel, sort of.”

“That isn’t very comforting, but I thank you for trying.”

“It’s like that thing...when you’re so close to someone physically, you start to get close with them emotionally. Is that it? You were around him for like...a while.”

“I think that’s partially it. But he was also...charming and nice to me.” He thought more about him, about how he was honestly a bit of a prick but how he loved easily and when he loved you, he’d tell you ever minute how he loved you, how much he loved you, how you just meant so much to him and nothing could ever change his feelings because his love was that strong, that true. Vio wondered if maybe he had just needed someone to say that they loved him too. He felt like that could have pushed Shadow to become good sooner, some love, and support, and just a nudge in the right direction by someone who he loved and someone who loved him. “And he had a good looking ass,” Vio admitted, feeling his face heat up just a little bit.

“Thank you for saying that,” Green said. “We were all thinking it, but like...we didn’t say it. That wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“No, it wouldn’t be,” Vio smiled. They were silent for a minute.

“I have a huge crush on you,” Green confessed. “I’m pan.”

“Yeah, I-I know that.” Vio cleared his throat. “I’m flattered, Green, really, but I don;t think I’m in the right state if mind to have a relationship with you, I just can’t. Maybe though...” He paused and thought for another minute before continuing. “Later, when my mind is a little clearer...we can try...give it a shot. I cant garuntee anything and I don’t think you should wait for me, I just...need to grieve a little for him. No one else really will.”

Green nodded. “Okay, that’s a better answer than I could have hoped for.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course, Vio. Are you going to come downstairs with me or do you need to be alone?”

Vio smiled a little. “I think I’d like to go downstairs with you.”


	2. Shadow Might Be Back But Green’s Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow...returns?

Shadow was floating in the dark. He couldn’t open his eyes but he knew that if he did open them, all he would see is darkness and the idea comforted him. No harsh light, just darkness, gentle and soft and comforting. He would have sighed with the content the dark brought him, but he acknowledged—almost, he couldn’t really acknowledge anything or think about anything—that he couldn’t really breathe.

He felt himself smile or at least, kind of try to, but his actual lips didn’t move like they should have. He couldn’t really think about anything, he couldt move or breathe, he just existed in a way that didn’t make him live.

And then there was a thought, just a name—Vio.

And with it came so many emotions and then just...pain. He couldnt see, he knew if his were open, he would still only see darkness, but he could feel light. It wasn’t visible, it was like it was inside of him, burning his insides and it hurt. 

Vio...Vio that was the name of...

His eyes opened and sure enough, all he saw was an endless black. He remembered, he remembered Vio! 

And everything about him.

All of a sudden, the darkness wasn’t comforting; with the knowledge that his eyes were open but he wasn’t seeing anything, he questioned if his were actually open although he could remember opening them. Was he blind? Was there nothing to see? We’re his eyes actually closed and he was just stressing himself out thinking they were open? Why was he worried about his eyelids?

Everything was still dark for a while. And then he saw...something and the burning inside him seemed to stop.

For a minute, he thought, “Vio,” but it wasn’t actually him, it was just—

“Hey, Green Bean.”

Green narrowed his eyes and then glanced around. “Shadow Link?”

“Nope.”

“What?” Green blinked and rubbed at his eyes. “Why am I seeing you?”

“Oh, I guess you didn’t miss me much, huh?”

“Well, I mean...”

“You can just admit it.” Shadow rolled his eyes. “I’m not exactly thrilled to see you, either.”

There was silence between the two before Green spoke up, although he was pretty reluctant to. “Vio misses you.”

“Oh, how is my favorite traitor?” He asked. “I hope he misses me, I miss him too. Tell me, is he as sexy as he was the last time I saw him?”

Green didn’t know exactly how to respond to him. “Yes?”

Shadow grinned. He had already known the answer, it was Vio, of course. It was his Vio, Vio was his and only his. Oh, Shadow wanted nothing more than to have him, to hold him and pull his hair and talk to him and love him. “That’s good.”

A part of him wanted to go back to the dark oblivion he had been experiencing moments ago, but he decided to keep talking with Green.

“How are the others?”

Green shrugged. “They’re fine—I think Blue and Red are dating, they’re happy together.”

“Good.” Shadow almost felt like he had a body—stiff and sore and in so much pain, the burning sensation returned along with thoughts of the purple clothed hero. “Is Vio...okay?”

Green swallowed. “Like I said, he really misses you, but he’s doing alright, I think he’s a lot better now.”

Shadow nodded. He was filled with an intense longing for the other boy, for his touch, his voice—at least he missed him though.

“I don’t know what you’re doing here,” Shadow said.

“What is here?”

Shadow gestured around with his hands at the nothingness. “Nowhere. This is nothing. I guess this is where I’m supposed to be after you know, dying and everything.”

“But...isn’t there some sort of afterlife?” Green asked. He didn’t feel too strongly about Shadow Link when it came to anything, but the idea that after he died, he just had to float around in dark nothingness was kind of depressing. It sounded boring and would he just be doing that for all of eternity? Did he deserve that? Did he have conscious thought—did he know of his fate after his fate? 

Shadow shrugged. “Not for me, Green Bean. This is all. It’s what I expected, really.”

“But you don’t deserve to just...” He couldn’t finish.

“It’s a shame it isn’t up to you to make those decisions.”

Shadow focused on what felt like his body. He wiggled his fingers and actually felt them move. Some part of him felt pleased, the other part was angry that he could feel something he didn’t really have anymore.

“But...then who’s making these decisions, why would the goddesses let you go here instead of...a good afterlife?”

“Well, I did kill people,” Shadow said. He was starting to get frustrated and was also considering killing Green. “That probably has something to do with it.”

“But think about all the people you saved!”

“At the very last minute. Why the fuck are you even here? To rub it in my face that I’m stuck here forever?”

“No! I just...I don’t know.”

“Then leave me alone.” Shadow wanted to cross his arms, but he didn’t expect them to actually obey his command, crossing over his chest tightly, almost comfortingly. And then his eyes opened and he realized he actually did have a body.

For a minute, he just laid down, on his back, eyes open, arms crossed over his chest, fingers twitching. Then he felt excited. His own body!

When he got to his feet, he realized something was off. He hadn’t been this tall, and he had been much paler. He looked down at his clothing.

He was wearing a black undershirt and a green tunic.

“Holy fuck,” he swore.

“I can’t wake up,” Green said. His voice sounded in Shadoow’s head, but it wasn’t really Shadow’s head, was it?

“I’m in your body,” Shadow exclaimed, way too busy trying to feel then care about Green at all.

“You’re what? Why mine?”

“Maybe because I’m your shadow.” Shadow wasn’t sure how that worked, but it was what made the most sense. “Hey, where’s Vio’s room?”

“What? Why do you want to know that?”

“Why do you think I want to know that?”

“You aren’t going to hurt him, are you?”

Shadow wanted to hit something. “Of course not. Damn, I try to kill him one time and then you decide that I have it out for him and just want him dead.”

The first door he found was a closet, then he found Red’s room, but the third door he opened showed his bookworm laying on his bed.

“Hey, baby! You’re really reading at this hour, you sexy thing?”

“Green?” Vio looked really confused. He closed his book and moved some hair out of his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Vivi, have I ever told you how much I love you? I love you so much, I just want to fuck you so bad.”

“Green, are you drunk?” Shadow got closer to him and grabbed a fistful of hair, bringing his lips to Vio’s. Well, technically, Green’s lips.

Shadow felt Vio’s hands on his chest—Green’s chest, technically, but hatever, Shadow could feel!—pushing him away to breathe. “No, you don’t drink...are you on drugs?”

“Oh, your love is a drug.”

“Green, I’m serious.”

Shadow decided he didn’t like being called Green, even if he was technically in his body. “Hush, my love, I’ve been waiting for so long, just get over here.” He grabbed the front of Vio’s tunic and yanked him forward, kissing him with much more force. Vio had to wait much longer before Shadow released him. 

“Green...” He sighed. “We talked this morning about it, didn’t we?”

Shadow was fascinated with his love’s belt at the moment. “We did?”

“Yes, about Shadow Link? And how I need time to mourn and I don’t want a relationship at the moment? How do you not remember any of this?”

Shadow felt the grin spread over his face. “Oh, baby, you’re hurting.”

“Yes.”

“You miss him?”

“Yes.”

He got the belt off of him and threw it to the side. “I’ll ease your pain, handsome.”

“No.” Vio tried to push him off but Shadow only grabbed his hands and held him down. After all, if Vio knew who he really was, he’d be stripping himself down already, so Shadow thought it was okay.

“Shh...I’m just gonna make you feel good. I’ll even let you call me Shadow, you can pretend he’s fucking you.”

“I don’t want to do that to you, Green.”

“Yes, you do! Admit it, you’ve been needing a good fuck.”

“Green—“

Shadow pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. “No, what are you supposed to call me?”

Vio was totally silent, but he did roll his eyes.

“Answer me, Vi. What are you supposed to call me?”

He watched the blond close his eyes and think. He slipped a hand down the front of his pants. “What, Vio?”

“Shadow,” Vio breathed.

He felt a shiver run down his spine—but in a good way. “Good boy, Vio. Now...” He pulled out Vio’s length and started stroking him lovingly. “You’re going to say that again, but you’re going to be much louder.” 

“Green, Red’s next door and he’s trying to sleep—“

Shadow messed with the slit and then pinched Vio’s nipple through his tunic. He moaned before he could finish the sentence and Shadow kept stroking him. “What’s my name, Vio?”

Another moan ripped itself from his throat before he got control over himself again. “I am not going to let Red hear me screaming the name of a dead man.”

“Yes, you are.” Shadow grinned before kissing him once more. It occurred to him he could explain to Vio that he was actually Shadow trapped in Green’s body, but that would make him sound crazy, and he didn’t want Vio to think that, he just wanted to make his love feel good. “You still have that weird hair kink?”

Vio blushed beneath him. “What?”

”You still get hard when your hair gets pulled?” Shadow licked his lips.

”I don’t know wh—what?”

Shadow grabbed a fistful of his love’s hair and pulled hard until Vio moaned.

”Green, how the hell do you know I have a hair kink?” He felt his face heat up more, and Shadow’s response was pulling harder.

“You’re so cute, Vivi...what about you get a little louder, hm?” 

Red sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. He glanced at Blue, but he didn’t seem to know what to think of it either. 

“Is...Green in there with him?” Red asked Blue, like he’d have an answer.

There was a loud moan, followed by some whispering and then there was shouting. Blue pursed his lips and looked at Red. “I don’t know. Do they have to be so loud?”

“Goddesses, harder!” Someone shouted from the room.

“What was that? I can’t hear you, Vio.”

There was a groan and Red felt like he was listening to something very personal.

“Vio, baby, speak up. Speak up or I’m going to stop fucking you.”

“BUt Green never swears?” He looked at Blue. Things were only getting more baffling.

“SHADOW, THERE! THERE, PLEASE, HARDER, GODDESSES, PLEASE!”

“SAY MY NAME NOW OR I’M PUTTING MY CLOTHES ON AND LEAVING!”

“Did Vio just...” Blue started.

“SHADOW, MORE! PLEASE!”

“What the fuck?” Blue said. Red looked at him. 

There was more moaning and then more shouting. They kept hearing the same name, over and over again.

Blue spoke up at last. “Can you keep it down?” He shouted. “It’s late!”

“Fuck you!” One of them shouted and the other started moaning again.

They did not keep it down.


	3. Shadow’s Kind of a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green denies the events of the night before, Shadow acts like a jerk.

It wasn’t until Shadow was completely done with Vio that he finally realized he could still hear Green’s voice in his head.

“Oh goddesses...I can’t believe you just...did that!”

He felt himself smirk, but the action reminded him that he wasn’t in his body. He was in Green’s, and no matter how much he wanted Vio to believe it was actually him, he knew Vio wouldn’t think that for a minute—after all, a much more logical conclusion would be to think that Green just cam ein and demanded he be called Shadow for the night and that was what it looked like.

He pulled Vio closer to him. Green was taller than Shadow had been, and taller than Vio, though not by much. But still, being able to pull Vio closely and spoon him after having the most mind-blowing sex with him—it was his heaven, and Vio was his little angel.

He kissed him on the cheek, then the neck, then the chest. Vio moaned and moved a little. “Green, please, I’m exhausted.”

“You sure you don’t want a round two? Maybe a couple of toys? What about some rope? I bet that would get you into the mood.”

“Please, it’s like...three am. I need to sleep, Green.”

He traced a pattern over Vio’s cheek with his fingertips. “What’s my name?”

He sighed. “I need to sleep, Shadow,” he corrected himself.

“That’s much better.” He kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Thank you.” He grabbed his blankets and pulled them up around him. He wasn’t facing Shadow and that kind of bothered him. He just wanted his love’s eyes on him and his arms around him, he just wanted Vio to love him and only him and he wanted to be happy.

“Are you going to go to your room, stay here and sleep, or just sit up and stare at me as I sleep like a creep?” He mumbled.

He felt himself blush. “I guess I’ll go to my room,” he said, reaching down to pick up his clothes.

“Okay then.”

He listened to the sound of Vio’s breathing as he dressed in the green tunic that once again reminded him he wasn’t in his body. When he turned to leave and had just reached the door, he spoke to Vio again.

“Want me to fuck the shit out of you tomorrow night?” He asked.

There was a pause. “Considering it’s three am, it’d technically be tonight, but yeah, sure. Thanks for the warning this time.”

“You’re welcome, love. Can’t wait to fuck that ass again, maybe get some lube this time so it hurts less, doll?”

“Doll?” He snorted. “Whatever. Goodnight, Green.”

He tried to ignore the ache in his heart that came with the name. He felt exhausted, but he supposed that you got tired when you were making love to an extremely sexy nerd.

He sighed when he realized he could hear Green again. “I can’t believe you did that! I literally talked to him this morning and...he said he didn’t want a relationship!”

“Oh, he liked that,” Shadow mumbled. “Loved it, actually, he’s gonna struggle with talking tomorrow, because he kept screaming about how much he loved it. I don’t appreciate the fact that you’re trying to get into my love’s pants.”

“I had a crush on him, my intention wasn’t to barge into his room in the middle of the night and...do that.”

“Mm, yeah, I think I have some of his cum on my face, well...your face.”

“And you actually got him to say he wanted to...”

“Yeah, he wants a good fuck tomorrow night too—where’s your room?”

“On your left.” Green huffed. “This makes no sense.”

Shadow entered it and collapsed onto the mattress fully clothed. He was so tired—he started to lose feeling in his hand.

Well, what was he expecting? He had one night with his love, in some weird way, in someone else’s body—that was good enough, he guessed. He sighed.

“I can feel my arm,” Green said.

Shadow tried to move his hand, but like he expected, nothing moved and his other hand was starting to lose feeling too. “Guess I’m not going to get another chance to screw him. You must be getting your body back.” There was a bit of silence. “Vio’s expecting someone to go and fuck him tomorrow night, you better do him.”

“No, no...he did not want that.”

“I think he did.” He frowned. “He thought it was you.”

“Well, it’s my body!”

“I wish he loved my body as much as he loves yours. It’s not fair—he’s so damn hot, but he needs to sleep...and now, I’m going back to nothing.”

“Maybe he’ll just forget entirely about it?” Green said.

“Mm, I hope not. He likes you.”

“I like him, but...he must think I’m a jerk—totally ignoring him when he said he wanted to wait for a relationship, just coming int his room and...”

“He loved every minute of it, he needed a dick in his ass, did you hear him? ‘Oh, Shadow! Fuck me, fuck me harder, please, let me cum! Oh, I’m so close, please keep going!’” Shadow snorted. “He’s such a slut.”

There was a heart beat of quiet. “You came into his room and initiated all the contact, how does that make him a slut? Why are you slut-shaming him?”

“Because he needs to be slut-shamed, because he’s a slut.”

“Maybe you’re the slut.”

“Maybe I am, but he thought you were fucking him and he loved it all the same.”

“He was screaming your name!”

“Because I told him to.” He felt himself smile. He could barely feel his chest or legs. “I bet he jerks off thinking of me, I bet he screams my name every night.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I can’t believe you’d love such a slut. I bet you ten rupees he’s gonna come into your room and beg you to take him again—he really likes having his hair pulled, especially if his head slams into something hard. You do that, he won’t be able to keep his hands off you. Oh, and he loves it when you call him ‘whore,’ or ‘pet,’ it’ll make him so horny, you remember that when he’s begging for some sexy time, okay?”

“I’m going to pretend this never happened and move on with my life,” Green said.

“He also likes being slapped around and having his hands tied to the bed frame—especially if you wrap your hands around his throat and threaten to kill him for being such a damn slut. He also likes dog collars and cock rings, and whips, don’t forget to whip him real nice before you fuck him, he can’t get off without bleeding a little. And he likes being called a slave. Are you writing this down? He better not be faking his climaxes with you—he needs someone to be violent with him if he’s gonna get off, Green Bean, you gotta know this since he’s your boyfriend now.”

“Are you done yet?”

“Oh, he fucking loves threesomes, especially if one of them’s blowing him while he’s being fucked, Goddesses, he really likes oral, you let him orgasm in your mouth and then he’ll let you do whatever you want to him. And he likes being video taped or getting pictures of him, but only when you’re being really rough with him. Don’t be afraid to get rough with him Green Bean, you gotta take care of your new lover. He likes getting his cock bit, you should do that, he’d love that.”

“Please, just shut up.”

Shadow laughed weakly.

He closed his eyes. 

 

Green opened his eyes, but he was exhausted. For a moment he just laid there, unmoving, wondering if maybe it was just some weird dream while the sun rose outside. With a sigh, he got up and wandered out of his room and into the kitchen where Red was already cooking.

After a while, Blue came down, after Green and then after even longer, Vio came down, limping, looking exhausted, but still he was downstairs.

“Morning, Vio!” Red said cheerfully. Blue did not greet him, instead giving him a weird look like the one he had been giving Green all morning.

And Green decided not to say anything to him, trying to focus his energy on hiding the blush that crept onto his face.

“Morning, Green,” Vio said, as if he hadn’t noticed he was trying to ignore him. The morning seemed relatively normal, but with how unnormal the night before had been, Green felt like something bad was going to happen. Vio took the seat next to Green wordlessly, which felt wrong. He knew Vio had always sat next to him when he came down for breakfast, but couldn’t he mention the night before? The night that Green had played a part in but not the part Vio was thinking, it all felt so weird. 

Then he realized that there was a possibility Blue was just acting strange, Vio just hadn’t slept well, and it had only been a dream.

Then The others left, leaving just him and Vio alone in the kitchen. Vio leaned over to Green, pressed his lips to his cheek and then simple left, as if it was normal, not seeming to care at all that Green was just standing in a no longer lit kitchen, confused and wondering what the hell happened.

But he knew he knew what happened.


	4. And it Happens A-Fucking-Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow get’s Green’s body again somehow and Green tries to convince him to tell Vio something’s going on.

The first thing he did when he saw Green again was laugh.

“Holy shit, is it gonna happen again?”

“I’m really hoping not.”

“Did you fuck him? You pleasured your boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“I was hoping it was some sort of dream,” Green admitted.

“You dream about me stealing your body and sleeping with Vio often?”

“No!”

He laughed more. He was starting to feel his legs. He thought about Vio, and about the night before and just how amazing it had been. He may have called Vio a slut, and he may have thought so many awful things about him, but Shadow couldn’t;t deny that around the hero, he felt amazing, and during such intimate moments, he felt so close to him, and the moments felt like hours, and they were the best hours of his life.

“Shadow, you’ve had your fun with Vio, but maybe you...should, you know....tell him.”

“Tell him what? That he’s a slut?”

“No! Quit calling him a slut!”

In response, he laughed some more.

“Tell him that it’s actually you, that you’re in my body, I think he deserves to know.”

“Oh, I guess I could...but I doubt he’d let me fuck him once he knows that it’s me, so what about instead, I don’t tell him and just fuck his brains out?”

“If you don’t tell him, I will.”

“And what exactly makes you think he’ll believe you and won’t just think you’re crazy? I mean...” He smirked, knowing he was right. “I could prove it was me, I know things from the fire temple, but how are you going to prove anything?”

Green couldn’t find an argument. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he needs to know,” Shadow said, thoughts drifting away from Green and back to his bookworm.

 

Vio glanced at the clock and slowly stood, closing his book. He had assumed Green would be back about the same time as before—he hadn’t arrived yet, at least. He was going to have to put his book away, and make sure he remembered where he stopped. He moved across the room over to the bookcase that came up to his waist in height. He had made sure to alphabetize it so he could find books easily, although he wasn’t actually very organized. 

But something on the bookshelf caught his eye.

“I don’t remember owning this,” he muttered, pulling it out. He leafed through it, but the pages had characters and words he was unfamiliar with—it certainly wasn’t Hylian, that he knew. He didn’t understand any of it, and he had no memory of ever seeing a book like it before. He frowned and looked at the first page, wondering if he could decipher it if he stared long enough.

“What are you reading, hot stuff?” A voice in his ear whispered hotly. A hand came forward and took it out of his grasp. “Oh, you weren’t reading anything...adult, were you, you naughty little thing?”

He felt himself blush. “I don’t think it’s anything like what you’re thinking, Green—I can’t even understand any of it.”

He frowned and quickly flipped through it before letting out a slow, low hum. He seemed genuinely disappointed he hadn’t found Vio reading any porn. “I’ve no idea what this is.”

“I don’t either.”

“Well.” He dropped it and grabbed Vio by the front of his tunic, pulling him close. “I guess it doesn’t matter too much.” With his right hand in his clothes, he used his left one to play with the hair on the back of his head, holding it in a fist. “I missed you, love.”

“Green, you literally saw me not even two hours ago.”

“Two hours is three hours too long, baby! I left you all alone, I’m so sorry—I’ll make it up to you.” He pressed a wet, chaste kiss on his cheek before shoving Vio. “On the bed.”

He stumbled backwards. The backs of his knees hit the mattress and he fell while Green got closer to him, yanking down his tights and grabbing his hips.”Mm, still so sexy...are you really this turned on, I’ve barely touched you.”

He felt himself blush and didn’t answer, but Green didn’t seem to be having any of that. He started stroking him gently. “Why are you so quiet now? It’s not any fun if you refuse to make noise, don’t you want to have fun? Hm?” 

Vio moaned at the contact and closed his eyes. He felt Green pat his cheek. “That’s a good boy. I don’t like how quiet you were last night—if you aren’t screaming at the top of your lungs this time, I’m going to put a cock ring on you and tie you up while I fuck you, and I won’t stop until morning, do I make myself clear?”

Vio nodded.

“That’s not good enough...say my name. Nice and loud, say my name.”

He stopped stroking him and then just pulled his hand away. “Shadow,” he whined.

“Aw, babe, that’s not nearly loud enough—are you not in the mood tonight? You can just tell me now, while I still have my clothes on—do you want a dick in your ass or are you still sore from last night? Do you not want me to make love to you? Should I just leave?” Vio opened his eyes just in time to see something in Green’s appear. “I think I know what will get you to start screaming.”

His hands were on his hips again and he could feel Green’s breath on his dick. “Is this what you want?” He murmured, but Vio still heard him. “You want me to blow you? I can suck you off all night if that’s what you want, Vi. You just have to scream my name while I do it.”

“Shadow, please, please...” He fisted his hair and tugged him closer. Green closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, not paying any attention to Vio. “Please, Shadow!”

“Louder.” It was practically mumbled into the heated flesh, but Vio obeyed.

“SHADOW, PLEASE!”

“You gonna scream louder than that while you’re dick’s lodged in my throat?”

Vio could only nod, but it finally seemed to be enough for Green.

*

“Goddesses,” Red breathed, pressed against Blue’s side. “What is happening?”

“Are they still fucking each other?”

There was a series of groans. Blue was confused, mostly because he could somewhat remember Vio stating the walls were soundproof long before he proved they really weren’t. 

“SHADOW, MORE, MORE! PLEASE!”

“LOUDER, VIO!...I SAID LOUDER! DO YOU WANT ME TO TIE YOU TO THE BED FRAME?”

There was more moaning, and then a much quieter, but still audible, whimper.

“Naughty thing...You like this, don’t you?”

“CAN YOU KEEP YOUR GAY BDSM SHIT QUIET?!” Blue shouted.

As if in response, Vio moaned loudly and Green shouted, “No!”

Blue groaned and placed his pillow over his face—but who knew if he was trying to block out the noise or suffocate himself so he didn’t have to hear it.

Red just curled up against him. “At least their happy,” he said, trying to find a bright side, but he was so exhausted, he wanted there to be a dark side to everything so he could get some shut eye.

“SHADOW, FUCK! THERE, SHADOW, THERE!”

“But do they have to be so damn loud?” Blue’s voice was extremely muffled.

“They can’t do this all night, they’ll go to bed soon.”

“WHAT, YOU WANT TO CUM? BEG ME, VI, BEG ME!”

“We’ll talk to them tomorrow, and see if they can be quieter at night.”

“Great.”

“YOU LIKE HAVING MY DICK IN YOUR ASS, HUH?”

“Fucking hell, you two!” Blue shouted.

“I’ll do the talking, you will stand there and listen quietly, because they will be even louder so they can spite you.”

Blue mumbled something and went back to trying to suffocate himself with the pillow.


	5. Anger and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue confront Vio over his and Green’s relationship making Vio question what their relationship really is.

Sleep was grabbing him by the ankles in an attempt to keep him under the blankets, still and eyes closed. Every movement put him in pain. He was still covered in hickies and lovebites, there was bruises around his wrists and his hair was matted with a substance he decided not to identify. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and tried to sleep just a little more. He realized Green wasn’t there, he didn’t remember Green leaving. To be honest, Vio only remembered him screwing him with his hands on the bed frame until he couldn’t scream anymore and had climaxed for what was probably the fourth time that night. There hadn’t even been time for Green to untie him before he fell asleep.

At least he had stopped though. He was so sore and everything hurt—why was Green so rough? Why did Vio enjoy it so much?

He sighed, realizing that he couldn’t go back to sleep, but was way to tired to get out of bed. The sun had risen, and had probably been risen for a while. How long had he slept? How late had he been up?

It probably hadn’t helped that he hadn’t gotten much sleep before.

He heard the door open, but he wasn’t about to turn around to see who was in his room.

“Aw, sexy, are you still asleep?”

He also didn’t want to speak. He could feel Green stroking his neck.

“Baby...if you wake up now, we might be able to mess around a little more. What position do you want this time? What about I fuck you against the wall? Or right by the window, so the neighbors can see?” He tore the blanket off of Vio. “You’re not even dressed? You’ve been sleeping for so long, at least...five hours. Maybe four. Love, wake up.”

“Why is it so cold?”

“Because you aren’t wearing clothes. Not that I’m really complaining.” He squinted in the sunlight that barely got through the curtains. He saw Green—looking exhausted—standing above him, but leaning on the bed, admiring him. “Ooh, what about I ride your dick? You’re pretty big, I’d like it if you fucked me.”

“Goddesses, Shadow.” He rubbed at his eyes and shivered. Green dropped the blanket on the floor and started stroking him.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to fuck me in the hallway, okay? I want to feel your cock in my ass.”

“Why the hallway?”

Green grinned. “Come on, beautiful. You have to wake up. Don’t you want another good fucking? Oh, I’ll fuck you whenever you want.”

“Shadow, I can’t move,” he said.

“Aw, was I a little too rough? Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”

“I want you to use lube next time,” Vio said. He realized how hoarse his voice was. 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, you were just so sexy...and you taste amazing, Vi, you know that?”

Shadow’s hand was on his thigh and he groaned when he tried to move. “I am not getting up.”

“But Vi...!”

“If you want, you can sleep some more, but I am not waking up.”

“But love, if you sleep, I can’t admire how gorgeous you are.”

“You can either crawl into bed with me and actually sleep or leave, I’m exhausted, I need to sleep.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Green was laying down next to him. He realized he was fully clothed, unlike him, he did looked beyond tired though. He yawned and wrapped an arm around Vio’s waist, bringing him closer.

“Look, you’re tired too.”

“I’m also really turned on, sleep isn;t as important as you.” There was a hand in his hair and Green grabbed the blanket and put it on him again.

His eyes closed and he couldn’t see him anymore. He yawned and Green yawned again. He fell back asleep easily.

He woke up again later, Green still beside him. Deciding he had to get out of bed at some point, he stood up and slowly put on his clothes, trying to ignore how much his body ached.

Red was in the kitchen with Blue, both looking just as exhausted. Red was slouched over, his arms on the table and his head using them as a pillow. He was silent. Blue, however, had his arm propped up, his chin resting on his palm, looking miserable. “You’re limping again,” he pointed out.

Vio blushed, even though that didn’t really anything.

“We wanted to talk to you about you and Green, but Red won’t let me talk about that, but just know, we’re exhausted and we blame you.”

“That’s...” he paused. “Fair, but why can’t you talk to me?”

“Red decided he’s doing the talking.”

“Okay, yeah, I get that. I assume it’s about...” He cleared his throat and blushed, but he couldn’t keep talking. 

“We can’t sleep,” Blue said. “At all. You’re too busy screaming Shadow’s name—you two do some weird ass role play, by the way, but I won’t judge—but could you not be so loud? We wake up at two am to hear you screaming bloody murder, at first, red thought you were being stabbed, like a lot, but no, just you and Green fucking each other.”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “I don’t even know how it started.”

“It’s been going on for two days! Two days of no sleep! Goddesses, me and Red keep it down, at least. Like, you don’t have to stop, but if you could just be quieter.”

“You’re right, we’re being...way too loud, I...haven’t been thinking.” He swallowed. “We’ll try to avoid making so much noise in the future.” 

Blue rolled his eyes and looked over at Red, who didn’t move at all. Vio started thinking about Green and wondered why the hell he had come into his room to begin with.

Vio didn’t go back to his room for a while, but when he did, he saw Green, laying down, but his eyes were open and he was smirking at Vio. 

“Did you sleep all day?” He asked, taking off his boots and looking outside. It was night again. Dark, it was about the time Green usually came in, but he was already in.

“Mhm. But I can fuck you now, we can stay up all night, babe.” He sat up and licked his lips. “What did you do today? Did you touch yourself? Did you cum?”

“I went to the library, got some books.”

“I bet it was smut.” Green smirked and moved his hair out of his eyes. “I bet you jerked off to some yaoi while I was asleep, because I couldn’t fuck you, is that it? I’m so sorry, love; I’ll make it up to you.”

“Actually, Green—“

He narrowed his eyes and cut him off. “Vio, you know what to call me, don’t you? Do I need to spank you for calling me by the wrong name? Oh, you’ve been naughty, haven’t you?”

“Green,” he said again, and the soft tone in his voice alarmed the other so much, he didn’t say anything else. “Blue and Red talked to me today. They can’t sleep because we’re so loud at night.”

Green frowned. “You really think they’re complaining? Vi, they probably get off on your moans.”

He shook his head. “They’re exhausted, Green. And, I can tell you are, and to be honest, so am I. And I’m really sore—it’s not that I don’t enjoy it, Green, I just think that having sex every night and having it be so rough isn’t going to be all that healthy for us. My wrists still hurt from last night, the idea of doing that again makes me cringe right now.”

“Then I won’t tie you up tonight—what about a dog collar? Maybe a thong and a cock ring and I’ll hold your wrists down instead of tying them.”

“Green, you’re not listening.” He bit his lip. “Why did you...do all of this, anyway? Why did this start?”

“Because you’re the sexiest thing on the entire planet and you’ve been needing a good fuck.”

He shook his head. “Green...I don’t get this role play, or this BDSM stuff, and I don’t know why you act like a totally different person at night—but I’m enjoying myself. But, Green...I don’t want to keep doing this if this is your idea of a game or whatever. I don’t want to keep calling you Shadow, I don’t really know why you’re making me do that. I...I loved Shadow, but he’s gone. I love you now, and... you’re the one I’m sleeping with, you’re the one I love, you’re the one who isn’t dead, I...want to have a relationship with you, I think. Just not this current one, I feel like... like we might have something.”

Green stared at the bedsheets instead of Vio. “Vi...”

He grabbed his hand. “I love you...maybe you could just be a little more gentle? You don’t have to keep acting like Shadow, I don’t love him anymore, I love you.”

“Damnit, Vi...no...”

“Do you not feel the same way?”

He shook his head. “I do! Vio, I do, I love you so much!”

He felt himself smile. For a minute, he had worried he had said something wrong. “Good.”

Green frowned. “You know, on second thought...” He swallowed visibly. “I don’t.”

Vio just looked confused. “What?”

“I don’t love you, you’re just...you’re too cold. You aren’t even all that attractive, you’re just a slut.”

Vio blinked, before repeating, “What?”

“I said you’re a slut! You’re a fucking whore!” He looked angry and all of a sudden, he stood up. “I hate you! You really think I love you?”

“I-I—“

“No, maybe if you, I don’t know, grow about three more inches, maybe I can stand you. I mean, you’re already pretty big, but, it’s gonna take a much bigger dick if you want anyone to ever love you.”

“Green, I don’t know where this is coming from—“

He didn’t even register that Green had slapped him until his cheek was stinging. “No one’s ever going to love you, you fucking slut. You really thought I did? Don’t make me laugh, you’re...you’re worthless.”

“If you hate me so much, why the hell did you sleep with me?” He shouted.

“I was drunk and you’re a whore, but honestly, now that I’m sober, you couldn’t pay me to do so much as kiss you.”

“You were drunk for three days?”

He slapped him again, but much harder. “Fucking slut! Go, go fucking kill yourself!”

“Get out!”

“Right, right, I forgot—you like it when people beat the shit out of you, it turns you on, you want me to leave so you can jerk off. Here—“ He slapped him again. “Want me to do it again? Is this making you hard?”

“What is wrong with you?”

He only did it again, but Vio grabbed onto his wrist. “Knock it off!”

Green shoved him and watched his head roughly hit the floor before he kicked him. “Don’t tell me what to do, whore.” He kicked him again. “Is this turning you on? Why don’t I just start strangling you, that make you cum, huh? You always like it rough.”

“No, stop!”

“Oh, what about we take this a step forward, I think I saw your sword somewhere, what about I cut off your dick, you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Green, stop!”

“We should have let Shadow kill you,” he snapped. “That would have really turned you on, huh? Do you cut yourself when your masturbating? Why don’t you just kill yourself, you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” He grabbed a fistful of Vio’s hair and pulled hard. “You like this?” He laughed, but it sounded...fake. He pulled on his hair until he was on his feet and then pressed his knee to Vio’s crotch before throwing him on the bed. “Slut! Fucking queer!” He moved his knee back between his legs again and found his nipples from beneath his tunic. “You like this? Do you fucking like this?” Vio bit his tongue and kicked Green so hard, it knocked the wind out of him and he fell on his ass on the floor.

“Leave!” He shouted, realizing how flushed his face was.

“Fine!” He got up and shot him a glare. For a minute, Green didn’t even look like Green. He spat in his face and then turned on his heel, leaving the room with a slam of the door.


	6. Shadow Regrets Being A Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow laments over his actions.

He remembered that back at the fire temple, Vio made him feel all sorts of emotions he hadn’t ever felt before, and he hadn’t put a name to all of them. He did know he had loved him. And then, when he had betrayed him, all of his emotions were so overwhelming, he tried to find a familiar one he could cling to—anger. Red, hot, burning anger.

During their fight, he tried to figure out what he was feeling while Vio told him everything and told him he loved him, but Shadow knew that wasn’t true, Vio loved Green, he even called him Green. And at the end, he tried to find his anger and after a moment—it came back full force. He had just wanted to say something hurtful, that’d make his love feel his pain, he had to sit there and hear Vio’s confession of love, but it wasn’t meant for him. He wanted to beat him, he wanted him to feel all the agony he had put him through, he wanted Vio to be humiliated, and sad, and angry—and it worked.

But his anger didn’t stay for long. He wasn’t too surprised—He had nothing. He didn’’t have his own body, or a beating heart, or his Vio. But no other emotion came to replace the rage that had consumed him. And now, consumed by anger that had disappeared, he was nothing and he felt empty.

Vio didn’t want him, Vio didn’t love him, Vio loved Green. But he loved Vio, that wasn’t fair! He had Vio first! Vio loved him first!

He felt tears drip from his eyes at the realization that it didn’t matter. And now, Vio thought Green was the person who had hit him and shouted at him. He probably just ruined their relationship. Why had he hit Vio anyway? That was stupid.

That was unforgivable. He loved Vio so much, but why had he hit him? No, that was one thing he was sure of, when you loved someone, you didn’t hurt them like that. But it hadn’t just been once, it had been multiple times, and he...he had hurt him.

He wanted to punch something, but not Vio. Maybe Green, for not being in control, though Green hadn’t wanted him in control in the first place. He had been pretty pissed at him for what Green thought was taking advantage of Vio, somehow. “I’ll ease your pain, handsome,” was that not what Shadow had said? He realized he had eased Vio’s pain, and then Vio had put him in pain, and then Shadow had grabbed him by the ankles and tried to drag him into the depths of the misery he himself had begun falling into.

He cried until he tired himself out and then cursed himself for crying so much. It was his own damn fault, he deserved to cry, but he shouldn’t have been the one crying. The sound of his skin hitting Vio’s in a way that was so not sexy made him nauseous, but it rang in his head, echoing. Vio must hate Green, he didn’t even know it was Shadow.

Green was going to be so upset.

He had already been beyond exhausted after their much more heated, passionate love making, but he had tried to stay awake, because he was not letting Green take up the time he could have been spending with Vio, but something about Vio’s offer had been so tempting. For a minute, he was just by Vio, listening to his heartbeat, his skin against his, feeling warm in places other than down there. His lust has turned into love. And he had fallen asleep, and maybe Green had gotten control, maybe he had felt all of Shadow’s exhaustion and went back to sleep—and then, Shadow had gotten control and...

Green was going to wake up, soon, and he’d have to deal with everything Shadow had done, and—Vio was so pissed!

He sighed, his thoughts fading to a black darker than the night, but Vio still seemed to be on his mind.


	7. Vio’s Heartbroken, Red’s Useless But Is Trying Really Hard, and Shadow’s Just Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green sounds crazy though.

When Green opened his eyes, he felt the salt on his face and the throbbing in his skull. He was very dehydrated, he noted and for once—not covered in hickeys and dried semen beneath his clothes. 

He got to his feet slowly and walked out into the kitchen. Red sat at the table, drinking a glass of juice. “Morning, Green.”

“Morning, Red.” He grabbed a glass of water and drank slowly.

“You and Vio were really quiet last night—I guess Blue spoke to you two.”

He nearly choked on the liquid in his mouth, but forced himself to swallow. “About what?”

“Vio’s and yours...” He cleared his throat. _”Late night activities.”_ He sipped at his juice some more. “You two can get pretty vocal.”

Green bit his lip and drank another glass of water before going upstairs. Had Vio and Shadow been quiet? He didn’t know. He knocked on the door to Vio’s room, hoping he could give some answers. 

There was no response, so he knocked more, rapidly.

It finally opened, but the second he saw his purple tunic, the door slammed shut.

“Vio?” He called through the door.

“Go the fuck away, Green.”

He frowned. “Did I...do something?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you did—now leave me the fuck alone, I don’t want to talk to you.”

He reluctantly took a step away from the door and went back downstairs.

Blue was at the table with Red. “I’m telling you, I only talked with Vio—but he agreed they’d keep it down.”

“But...okay.”

“Morning, Green Bean,” Blue greeted him.

“Is...something wrong with Vio?” He asked.

Blue shrugged. “After what I’ve been hearing, I can only assume he’s incredibly sore.”

Red frowned. “Is he okay, though? Is he gonna come down soon?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Then...” Red smiled. “I’ll go get him. Or at least, check up on him.”

There was a brief pause. “I wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Please, it’s Vio—I’ll just check in and then come back down, it’s not like he’s gonna stab me, even if he is in one of his moods.”

 

“I swear to the fucking goddesses!” Vio shouted at the door, raising his head out of his pillow and wiping at his face. “If that’s you, Green, I’ll kill you, leave me the hell alone!”

“Vio, it’s me.” He heard Red’s voice instead, gentle and soft. “Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Green?”

He hesitated for a moment. He wanted to bury himself under his covers forever. Then he got to his feet and forced himself to open the door. Red was there, looking extremely worried.

“Hey, Red.”

“Vio, what happened between you and Green?”

“Green’s a dick,” he said. “He called me a slut and aid he didn’t know why he was attracted to me, told me to kill myself, and then said he should have let Shadow kill me. I’m not in the best of moods right now.”

Red blinked. “He really said that all to you? That’s so mean! Even _Blue_ wouldn’t have said something like that!”

“Oh, he said and did a lot more. And then just knocks on my door and pretend to not know what happened last night.”

Red shook his head. “That sounds...so unlike him. Maybe the two of you should talk about it.”

“I do not want to talk to him right now,” Vio said bluntly.

“But...there has to be some sort of misunderstanding! Look, I’ll go talk to him, I’m sure he has a good reason.”

There was a brief moment of silence, the two just stared at each other, though Vio’s gaze was more irritated and tired. He sighed. “Alright, Red. You do that. I’m gonna try to catch up on some sleep.” He felt like he could never catch up, he’d never not be tired.

”Okay, Vio. I promise, I’ll get him to apologize or something!” Red smiled again, then turned on his heel and made his way downstairs to Green. Vio sighed again—he did not want to deal with this bullshit, but there was little use to arguing with Red on something like this, he just wanted everyone to get along, so Vio deciding to hate Green and avoid him like the plague would definitely upset him.

With a sigh, he closed the door and collapsed on his bed.

”Okay, this is going to sound absolutely crazy,” Green said, sitting on the couch beside Red, who sat on his legs, turned to him.. “But...I wasn’t in control of my body last night.” Red hummed so he kept going. “Recently, Shadow Link has been taking control of my body at night and using it to sleep with Vio.” Red hummed. “And I think got angry at Vio because of...something? And hurt him?” Another hum. “But because he was in my body, Vio thinks that was me.”

Red gave a final hum and nodded. “Well...under any other circumstance, I wouldn’t say this, but you said it first, so I feel like it’s okay—you _do_ sound crazy, Green.”

”I know, but it’s true! I can’t remember anything from the last couple of nights, and I know you all think I’ve been sleeping with Vio, but I honestly don’t remember.”

Red nodded. “And...are you sure you weren’t drinking?”

”I don’t drink!”

”What exactly makes you think it was Shadow Link?”

”I talk to him before it happens!” Green flushed. “And no, I don’t allow it.”

”...I’m not saying I don’t believe you,” Red said, in that tone that definitely made it sound like he didn’t believe Green. “But...this sounds a bit far fetched, a much more logical explanation is that you’re making this up to escape the blame, but with this excuse, you’d probably just be hurting him more.”

”None of what you are saying sounds like it’s coming from your mouth.”

”I’m trying to sound more like Vio so I sound more intelligent and like I know what I’m talking about. Is it working?” Green nodded. “Anyways, you really hurt Vio and he was already hurt! He’s convinced that it was you...and I know you wouldn’t usually do something like that, and you say you don’t remember doing anything like that, but...are you sure? Like, absolutely sure?”

”Well, when you say it like that, I’m not sure and am beginning to think I’m just crazy, but...a couple minutes ago I was more sure!”

”Okay, well, if Shadow Link possesses you again, can you like...make it obvious?”

”No, I can’t...” Green sighed. He really did sound crazy—Shadow Link had been right. Maybe he could convince him though, to tell Vio what had really happened. Green frowned. “I’m...gonna get to sleep.”

”You’ve been awake for an hour.”

”Yeah, but I’m tired—I need to uh, catch up on all the sleep I missed when I was sleeping with Vio, I’m really regretting my awful sleeping habits. Uh, night, Red.”

He ran out of the room, Red sank into the couch a little more. “That’s more successful than what I was hoping for.” He yawned.

Meanwhile, Green laid on his bed. _So, Shadow usually takes control when I’m asleep, so if I go to sleep now, will he take control?_ He hoped so. He closed his eyes and waited.

He waited for a very long time. 

Finally, he saw Shadow. “What did you do?” He asked. “Vio’s angry.”

”I...I...I don’t even know what I did.” Shadow’s eyes were oddly large but weirdly empty. “I snapped—I was so...he must hate me. Oh, goddesses...Can I go back to being dead? I...Vio hates me, I don’t want to live, he loves you anyway! He doesn’t love me!”

”He doesn’t though—because he thinks that whatever you did was my doing, and he’s really upset about it! What did you do?”

There was a small silence. “...I called him a slut. A lot. And a whore. And I told him to go kill himself.” He sounded incredibly ashamed. “I-I was just angry! He started talking about how much he loved me, but he didn’t love me, except now, compared to you, he’s probably in love with me.”

”What?” Green was seeing Shadow, but he didn’t have control over his body. If he did, he would have shook his head. “Why don’t you just tell him what happened and that you have my body, I tried to onvince Red, but he just thinks I’m crazy!”

”But if I did that, Vio’d hate me!”

”You already said he hated you multiple times!”

”...He’s mad at you right now, right?” He already knew he was right. “He thinks you did that to him—meaning I still have a shot!” All of a sudden, excitement flooded his voice. 

”What? No, you...you don’t have your own body, remember?” Green knew what Shadow was thinking somehow. “What are you gonna do, shop for gothic, emo clothing and convince him it’s you?”

”No, I’m gonna shop for gothic, emo clothi—nevermind, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do!” Shadow kept talking as if nothing had happened. “If I tell him that I’m back from the dead and I love him and am just so glad to have him and that I don’t think he’s a slut, he’ll love me back! He won’t even think about you!”

”But it’s my body!”

”But it’s _my_ Vio!” Shadow argued. “You’re lucky I’ve shared him with you this long—maybe, if you’re nice about it, I’ll let you have the honor of touching him during the day when I’m not in control.”

”This is a horrible idea.”

”You’re just angry because I’m about to dye your hair purple, and it’s never, ever going to come out. Vio’s gonna be all mine!”


	8. Incredibly Angry, Violent Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow tries to convince Vio it’s him.

It had been a lot of work to buy a black tunic and purple hair dye without any currency whatsoever, but it had been even more work to sneak back into the house undetected. Red had called out for Green and asked him if he was possessed again, but Shadow had made sure he wasn’t seen, and then he bolted into Vio’s room immediately.

His Vio was sleeping on his side in nothing but his underwear—which Shadow noted was also purple—and looked a thousand times more beautiful than he remembered. He looked an awful lot like Green still, but they all looked an awful lot like Green, so hopefully Vio would see purple hair and then become mysteriously blind and totally believe Shadow.

He tried to think about what would be more realistic for him to do. Immediately have sex with Vio was out of the question, Vio thought he was dead. But he was going to have to kiss him, and hold him gently and act like he hadn’t seen Vio in forever and was so worried about never seeing him again. And then, Vio’d probably ask where he’d been, ask how he’s not dead—how was he going to respond to that?

Vio moved. Shadow decided if Vio was going to wake up, he was going to decide when he woke up. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved a strand of hair out of his face. “Vio, love,” he whispered.

His eyes fluttered open.

“Wha...?”

“Hey, Vivi,” he said, quietly. “You look happy to see me.”

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking more closely at him. “What? Sh...”

“Yes, Vi...” He swallowed. His eyes went to Vio’s groin, but then back up at his face. “It’s me. Did you miss me?”

All of a sudden, his arms went around Shadow’s neck, clearly unaware it was Green’s in reality. “Oh, Goddesses, Shadow—you’re alive!” A hand went through his hair. “Thank the goddesses, oh, I missed you so much!” He clung tighter to him, Shadow almost groaned. “How...?” He pulled away and cupped his face, tilting it. “Oh, I don’t fucking care, you’re alive!” Shadow wrapped his arms around him and let him ramble a bit while he sniffed his hair. “I’ve had the weirdest couple of days, Shadow—I’ve been...I’ve been grieving for so long you know, I thought you were dead, and Green kept trying to comfort me.” He ran his hand through Shadow’s hair again.

“Uh-huh.”

“And, a couple nights ago, he came into my room and called me sexy and...he slept with me, and insisted I call him by _your_ name.”

“That’s weird.”

“And he just...he kept coming back and...i think I just convinced myself of...something. I don’t know. He knew about my hair kink, somehow? And...he was really good with his mouth, Shadow.” He watched Vio’s face redden. “He kept giving me oral, and I know this sounds crazy, but...he did it like you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He always...swallowed and told me how good I taste. And he’d, I don’t know...and he kept pulling my hair, it was so weird, and...then I thought I was in love with him, but he just...freaked out. And...” He held tighter to him. “He said a lot of things—since when does he even swear or drink, I don’t—“

“Hey, hey, Vi...shhh...” He cupped his face. “Calm down, love...It sounds like these past couple of days been so stressful for you, angel. Oh, I love you so much, I missed you.” He kissed Vio gently. “Whatever that asswad said to you, he’s wrong and you’re perfect and I don’t think you’re slutty in the slightest even though you just started talking about the mind blowing oral sex Green gave you a couple nights ago and then let me kiss you.”

“Wh—“

Shadow kissed him again. “My poor love...” He looked him up and down. “You’re covered in hickeys and—did he bite you?” Vio blushed and Shadow pressed his lips to his warm cheek. “Oh, Vi...I’ll make you feel all better.” 

Shadow kissed his mouth and parted his lips with his tongue, grabbing onto Vio’s thigh and squeezing it. He traced small patterns into the flesh absentmindedly while he sucked on Vio’s tongue, only to pull away.

“I missed you so much,” Vio said, shaking his head. “I thought...I thought Green loved me and I thought I loved him, but...goddesses, Shadow, maybe I just thought he was second best or something. Maybe I realized I loved him because he kept acting like you.” 

“Maybe,” Shadow agreed. “But I love you so much, I love you more than anything else and nothing will ever come close to my love for you.” He stroked at Vio’s chest. “Now that you’re done talking, I have to admit, I’m really craving your dick now—I almost forgot how good you tasted, can you remind me of that, love?” He grinned and kissed Vio again, only to start kissing Vio’s chest. He wanted to add more hickies on his lover, and goddesses, Shadow felt like he hadn’t given Vio’s nipples enough attention before, and he loved Vio’s nipples. He pinched one while he took off the very little clothing Vio had on. “I swear you’re bigger than I remember.” He twisted it until Vio was squirming and moaning and whimpering. “Are you gonna let me suck you off? Vi, I’m so horny, and you’re so big...”

“Shadow, are you taller...?” Vio asked. “I don’t remember you being this—“

Shadow interrupted him by placing two fingers in his mouth. “I’m also a lot bigger, but you don’t get to look yet, Vi. You can look when I’m fucking the shit out of you, okay?” He shoved his fingers down farther, enough to make Vio choke a bit and whimper around the digits.

Shadow licked his lips, looking at the bruises all over him. _I put those there,_ he thought. _And he loved them._

He retracted the fingers and went back to pinching at Vio’s nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Vio moaned more and wrapped his legs around Shadow’s hips. 

“Vio...” He licked his lips again. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m gonna fuck you so much to make up for the lack of me fucking you after all this time.” He swallowed and grabbed onto Vio’s balls. He gasped beneath him. “You’re so cute!” He massaged them slowly and let go of his nipple so he could get a good grip on his hair. He yanked hard and felt himself harden from the noise Vio made. “Oh, Vio...”

“Shadow,” he groaned. “I-I’m close!”

“No, Vi...” He let go of his genitals, but not his hair. “You can’t cum just yet. I haven’t even kissed your dick, you have to wait. I’ll tell you when you can cum, love.” He licked his lips again and pulled his hair for a moment before he let go and let Vio’s head fall back. He did not wait for a response before taking Vio’s length into his mouth. He sucked long and hard and listened to all the noises he made.

No one should taste so good, he decided. He dropped his hand into his tights and started touching himself, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Vio came after a few more minutes, with a keened, “Green!”

 _Wait, that’s not my name,_ Shadow thought. He swallowed and looked up at Vio—his eyes closed, his face flushed—moaning someone else’s name.

He got up and tugged on Shadow’s tunic as if he was going to remove it, but he stopped him. “Naughty Vi! I didn’t even let you cum!” He took a fistful of hair again and kissed his cheek. “Bad boy! Did I tell you you could cum?” Vio choked out something that sounded like a ‘no.’ “Then I have to punish you. I think...” He was thinking of Vio’s bare ass right now, thinking of his tight hole and his perfect moans. “I think I’m gonna blind fold you.”

He kissed Vio again and got up. What could he use to blindfold Vio? He got up to look around the room and find something to cover his eyes. He felt a hand try to pull his tunic off, but he grabbed Vio’s wrist. “No, Vi—you have to be punished. I’m gonna blindfold you, then I’m gonna fuck you, and it’s gonna be hot!”

“But, Shadow...” He had never heard Vio use that tone before—the sound went straight to his dick. “I want to make it up to you.” He grabbed his hips and turned him around, kneeling on the floor and pressing his nose against Shadow’s groin that Shadow was painfully aware was not actually his groin. “I want to blow you...please.”

“No,” he said, even though he really wanted to see how Vio used that mouth. “Get back on the bed—on your hands and knees, facing away from me or I’ll bend you over and spank your cute little ass for an hour before I fuck it.”

He saw Vio grin. “That actually sounds like fun, Shadow.” He traced circles on the bulge in between his legs. “I think I need a good spanking. Maybe you should use a belt. Or a whip. I’ve been so...bad. And you’re so hard! Please let me make you cum!” He squeezed it and Shadow couldn’t help but moan. “And afterwards, you can just start fucking me. You don’t even need to prepare me, just go straight in...I want you to tear my ass to pieces! Shadow, please, I missed you so much—and you look so big right now. Please...” He held onto his belt and then slowly brought his lips to that bulge until Shadow moaned. He kissed harder—and slowly took the belt off. He felt a wet spot forming where his mouth was. Vio slowly pulled everything that was keeping his lips from reaching Shadow’s dick to his ankles and placed the tip in his mouth before Shadow could say another word.

He threw his head back and groaned loudly—it felt amazing!

Vio pulled away and looked very closely at Shadow’s thigh and his dick. In one swift movement, he rose to his feet, grabbed Shadow around the throat and slammed his head into the wall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Vio shouted loudly.

“Wh-What?”

“You say that you wished Shadow killed me and tell me to kill myself, act like it never happened the next day and then go dye your hair so you can mess with me while I’m still pissed about it?”

“Vio, wait, I can expl—“

“No! Don’t explain this, I don’t want to hear it! You think you can just go goth and I won’t know it’s you, Green?” He squeezed Shadow’s throat. “You have a hickey on your thigh _from me._ Not to mention, the hair you have down there—it’s blond. Once again, you just come into my room, insisting I call you Shadow while you seduce me, except this time you decide to even look like him!”

“No, it’s not like that! Vi, I swear—“

“You’re right, it’s not like that! I let it happen, I was hopeful, because for a minute, I actually thought it was him. But nope, just you, being a prick!”

Shadow whimpered. “Vi, no, you got it all wrong, I—“

“What do I have wrong, Green? Tell me.”

“It really is me, it really is Shadow, I swear!” He saw anger burn in Vio’s eyes more. _This is a horrible time, but this is actually turning me on._ “It’s how I know about your hair kink, and how I know what you like so much and...that’s why I got so angry yesterday! You were telling me how much you loved Green, thinking I was Green, I l—“

“Get out, Green.”

“Vivi, please, I—“

“I said get out!” He slammed his fist next to Shadow’s face and let go of him. “Now!”

He hadn’t ever seen Vio like this. He gulped and pulled his tights up and rushed out of the room.

“I fucking hate you!” He shouted, slamming the door shut behind Shadow, in Green’s body, with Shadow’s hair.

He heard someone drop something behind him and he frantically turned his head. Behind him was Red and Blue, and a cookbook lay on the floor, open. “What the fuck was that?” Blue demanded.

“Holy shit,” Red breathed. “Shadow Link really did possess Green!”


End file.
